The Darkness in Friendship
by black0039
Summary: Our favorite fiery-maned pegasus is back, but with a different past. Shadow Spark find a unicorn nearly dead in the Everfree Forest, and these two stallions have an unlikely connection in the fate of Equestria. Please Review.


**This story is dedicated to DarkScript who owns the Unicorn OC in this story. Of course, the first person pov is coming from my OC, Shadow Spark, if you don't know him, read my other story first. Shadow in this story will be quite changed as far as back story, so that he will fit, and it is necessary for future chapters. **

'The Darkness of Friendship'

I was walking along in the cool, brisk night, socializing with the few ponies that were out at this hour. Snowshy, my marefriend had already gone home, but I was a night person. I looked around and saw nopony else, just the street lights, so I flew up and sat on a cloud, looking down at Ponyville below me. I stared down at the town, still mesmerized at the beauty of it, a small town under the city of Canterlot, the most regal town in Equestria, home of the two sister Alicorn princesses.

Rainbow Dash and I had developed a time system, and it was actually quite fun. Rainbow dash had taught me how to break the sound barrier. The result was amazing. I rose up from my cloud, gaining altitude until I believed I was high enough, then I began to flap my wing as hard as I could, taking off towards my house. I felt the pressure begin to build up around me, so I tucked in my hoof and flapped a little harder, then flattened my wings against my body, straightening out, until, instead of a loud boom, a soft whoosh, releasing a ring of fire, with bands of darkness entwined with it, flying off into the sky.

"Getting better" I heard from behind me. I turned to see the cyan mare floating behind me, a small grin on her face. "Looks like I've taught you well"

"Yeah, looks awesome too, I want to see if I can modify it to instead of being my mane color, to be my body color."

"For you that would be prtty cool, being all shadowy and stuff, but for me, it would be a cyan circle rippling through the sky."

"I don't know we gotta see it first" I said, slowly lowering myself to the ground.

"Well, we can do that another time," she replied. "It's kinda the middle of the night"

"That is when I'm at the peak of my power" I said, puffing out my chest and taking on a deeper voice. "For I am the embodiment of the night"

"Course you are" she said, rolling her eyes.

"You know I'm not!" I said, throwing my hoofs up into the air. She just chuckled and shook her head.

"At this point, I don't know what you are"

"Correction, you are one of the only ponies that know what I am" I said, standing up. "Well, I'm heading home, don't get eaten" I said, walking off into the forest. I head a rustling in the shrubs ahead of me, and I crouched down, waiting for the creature to present itself. A small rabbit hopped out, covered in dirt, sitting down on the damp earth. I smiled and walked over to the rabbit.

"Hey, Angel, why are you out here without Fluttershy?" I said, sitting down next to him. He looked up and me, tears forming in his eyes, then he stood up, pointed in the direction he came from, then hopped through the brush. I flew over the brush, and continued to follow him,, until we came across a Maroon unicorn, laying in the forest, blood gushing out of his body. Angel gestured at him, then off into the forest, in the direction of Fluttershy's house. I looked around, then back at him. "My house is closer, he'll have a higher chance of survival if we get him there" I said, picking him up. "Go get Fluttershy" I said, then began to sprint through the forest, soon coming across a presumed clearing.

"Mendedahkan!" I shouted, a shadow, rising from the earth, black tendrils jumping up and wrapping around each other, forming a house. I ran though the door and lay the pony down on the table. I ran back and grabbed a few gauze wraps and my amulet. I ran back, put on my amulet and quickly muttered, bowing my head.

"Semoga tuhan-tuhan bersama anda" then I ran back, wet a cloth and began to clean all of the blood from his body, then Fluttershy came through the door, her medical kit in mouth.

"What happened?" she said, setting the kit down, and taking the cloth from me, continuing to clean the blood from him.

"I don't know, Angel showed him to me" I said, walking over, putting my hoof in front of his muzzle. "He's still breathing, but we need to stop this bleeding" I said, before seeing Fluttershy pull out a bunch of gauze and medical wrap.

"Hold him up please." She said, and I quickly trotted over and propped up the unicorn, the yellow mare quickly wrapping the stranger at an unbelievable rate, and within minutes, the Stallions bandages had completely covered every wound he had. Not many needed to be sewn up, which Fluttershy did afterwards, sitting down, using her wings to thread up the gashes as I walked and got a few bottles of elixir.

Elixir is a drink that Zecora and I made, using my knowledge of science to make the drink appeal to every sensory nerve in the tongue for anypony. It mainly uses memories of past tastes that the brain positively reacted to for stimulation.

Fluttershy took a bottle and sipped a bit from it, then set it down.

"He should be fine" she said, her quiet voice barely audible over my fireplace. "He just needs to rest" There was a sound of hoofsteps from the stairs, and a white pegasus walked down the stairs, rubbing her eyes with her wings.

"Hey Sparky" she mumbled, walking over next to me, nuzzling my neck. "Glad you're home" I smiled and planted a kiss on her muzzle.

"Glad to be home too Snow" Fluttershy placed the bottle on the table, standing up.

"I'll be back tomorrow to check on him, goodnight Shadow, goodnight Snowshy" She walked to the door, and walked out, closing it behind her.

"Come on Snow, let's get to bed" I said, walking towards the stairs. I trotted up and into our room, getting into bed, looking at the indent from where Snow had gotten up a few minutes ago, to see her lay back down into the indent. I lay down, covering myself up with the blanket, getting comfortable, then Snowshy scooted up next to me, and buried her head into my chest. I looked down and smiled.

"Goodnight Snow" I said, before drifting off to sleep.

**Well, this is why I haven't posted another chapter on Call of Ponies, but I hope you like it. If I get a positive review, I'll continue, and look forward to the next chapter in other story. Also, you are probably going to start seeing music a lot in my stories. **_**Tune in next time.**_


End file.
